Traicion
by Maguz
Summary: España engaña a Romano con Veneciano. Romano engaña a España con Alemania. SpaIta / Germano.
1. Chapter 1

** Pov España**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa comiendo unos ricos churros. En realidad estaba más entretenido en la comida que tenia entre mis manos que en la película que estaban dando en la televisión. Suspire. No me gustaba estar sin compañía, me hacia sentir algo de nostalgia y un poco de melancolía. No quiero pasar la noche solo con mi sombra ..pero…Últimamente estoy tan solo…Romano esta otra vez con una de sus crisis sobre la cristiandad y se ha recluido en el vaticano.

No es que no lo apoye, mi tomatino es el amor de mi vida, pero a veces me siento tan solo…tan olvidado. Me imagino el lio que debe tener dentro de esa cabecilla suya. Yo lo amo y el lo sabe, pero le cuesta aceptar esa faceta que el cree tan poco masculina. ¿porque el piensa que es degradante sentirme en su interior? Es decir, después de todos estos años..¿no se da cuenta que no es una cuestión de dominación, sino de amor?¿porque le cuesta tanto dejarse llevar y admitir que le gusta pecar y que lo haría mil veces mas si pudiera?

A veces me gustaría que se pareciera un poco mas a su hermano. No lo digo por el físico, porque los dos son dos gotas de agua. Dos hermosas gotas de agua. Una clara y pura y la otra turbia y enloquecedora. ¿porque Romano no podía aceptar mis sentimientos sin sentir culpa ni vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Le demostré durante toda su vida cuanto lo amaba. Aunque me atiborrara una y otra vez de mil insultos, yo siempre tenia mis brazos abiertos para él.

¿Por qué no podía ser como su hermano? ¿Por qué tenia que escuchar a esos religiosos que le decían que el nieto de Roma no tendría que tener esas desviaciones? ¿Por qué tenia que encerrarse? Siempre lo apoye, pero nunca comprendí. Sé que en unos meses volverá a mis brazos, asqueado del tiempo desperdiciado en aquel lugar. Sé que volverá porque por mas que lo niegue, me ama. Me necesita. Sabe que nunca nadie lo querrá tanto como yo.

Yo también lo necesito. Lo amo. Pero detesto que me deje solo. No quiero estar solo. No quiero subir a mi habitación y encontrarme con mi cama vacía. A veces solo quisiera que fuera más fácil. A veces, secretamente, yo también rezo para que una muestra de cariño surja de sus manos, en ves de usarlas para abofetearme cuando me acerco. A veces, cuando me deja meses sin saber nada de el, quisiera dejar de intentar. Y es cuando recuerdo, las pocas pero sinceras veces que demostró cuanto me quería.

No quiero seguir pensando. Estar en su casa solo hace que lo recuerde con mas nostalgia. Subo a la habitación que pertenece a Lovino. El sol, como mi alegría se perdió en la noche. Se disolvió, para luego volver a materializarse el día siguiente. La mañana próxima, como siempre, me despertare feliz y entusiasmado. No me importara insistir mil veces con mi pequeño. No me importara esperarlo hasta el fin de los días. No me importara si se parece a su hermano o a quien sea. No me importara nada, pues mi amor hacia el es incondicional.

Pero la noche..La noche es malévola y no me gusta pasarla sin compañía. No quiero estar solo. Subo las escaleras, con un poco de pesadez y descubro la puerta de mi pieza abierta, invitándome a entrar. Recostada en mi cama yace una figura esbelta y agraciada. Hermosa. Desnuda. La tentación me obliga a acercarme. La silueta me es conocida. Demasiado.

Esta recostada sobre su hombro. No puedo ver su cara pero distingo su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo italiano que me vuelve loco. Paso mi mano recorriendo la frontera de su cintura. Mis dedos, resbalan juguetones, entre la suavidad de su piel. Pero mi muchacho no se inmuta. Sigo arqueando mis dedos por su espalda, acaricio sus muslos, sus rodillas Estiro mi brazo lo mas que puedo para alcanzar sus pies. La silueta sigue inmutable. Esto es raro. Yo conozco bien a Romano. Sus dos reacciones posibles son quitarme de encima de una trompada o intentar, en vano, tomar el control del acto seductor. Nunca fue tranquilo, pues no se lo permitía su propia razón.¿ porque no me pegaba o se quejaba? ¿Por qué no se volvía la fiera sensual a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado? Preocupado, volteé la figura que estaba de espaldas mío, hacia el frente. Nos vimos cara a cara. Que estúpido soy! No era Romano el que yacía en la cama. Era Veneciano.

Me quede helado ¿que hacia él aquí? No es que me molestara su compañía pero..rayos lo había tocado, lo había acariciado, como si fuera Lovino. Intendente salir de la cama lo mas rápido posible, pues su parecido a mi amor me estaba nublando la mente .Pero sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi brazo.

_-No te vayas, me siento solo-_me dijo. Mi corazón me recriminaba que esto estaba mal pero su cuerpo nublaba mi mente. Se parece tanto a Lovino. A mi amor, al que extraño tocar, besar abrazar. Y yo también me siento tan solo…extraño tanto a su hermano. No quiero estar solo. En la mañana me sentiré culpable, pero en esta noche solitaria me deje llevar. Me acerque a la calidez de sus labios y lo bese. Esta mal, lo se, pero fue lindo que él solo se limitara a recibir mi afecto. Sin quejas, sin reproches, sin inútiles preocupaciones existenciales. Mañana me sentiré mal por esto pero esta noche solo quiero seguir besando esos labios…Dios, Lovino, perdónenme por esta dulce tentación. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero es que yo me siento solo y a él no me molesta recibir mi cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Romano**

Sentí los golpecitos en mi puerta anunciándome que era la hora de la misa, pero en realidad no quería levantarme. Yo sabía que Iba a ser un día exactamente igual al anterior. La misa de la mañana, rezar en silencio, confesarse, pensar en nuestras acciones, rezar otra vez..el ciclo se repetía indefinidamente, tanto que ya ni tenia noción de que día era o cuantos habían pasado desde que me instalé en el Vaticano.

Mire a mi alrededor somnoliento, buscando fuerzas para levantarme de aquella cama, pero solo la imagen de la Santísima Virgen era testigo de mis actos. Por la ventana apenas empezaba a asomarse los rayos del sol, iluminando mi habitación. Me sentía solo y cada día se ponía peor. Tantos rezos y confesiones no sirvieron para nada. Yo seguía pensando en Antonio, cada vez más intensamente. Extrañaba sus roces, tus toques, su olor, su piel, la manera en que me amaba y me hacia sentir único. Quise olvidarlo, juro por el Señor que lo intente, lo intente cada segundo de cada día.

Maldición! Sé que esta mal lo que hago. Estar en una relación con otro hombre esta fuera de lo normal, por más que ese hombre sea otra nación. Joder, soy la representación de Italia del Sur. Soy la cara visible de mi nación. Debería estar rodeado de mujeres comiendo pizza en una de mis islas, no aquí atormentándome la mente con pensamientos. ¿Qué diría la muchedumbre si supiera que estoy totalmente enamorado de España? No quiero pensar en la vergüenza que seria para mi gente pensar que un maldito homosexual los representa.

Los italianos siempre hemos sido conocidos como Casanovas, conquistadores de mujeres, seductores, románticos y en el caso de los sureños, también enojones y de corta paciencia. No pienso cambiar el estereotipo que los extranjeros se hacen de nosotros por uno de un niño confundido y emocionalmente aturdido por ese español tan asquerosamente hermoso. Cazzo!. El maldito parece tallado a mano. Estúpido y sensual toño.

Me levante de aquella cama y medite antes de ponerme la túnica .¿Servía todo esto?¿Me había ayudado en algo? ¿Debo continuar aquí desperdiciando mis días con debates mentales o salir de allí y encontrarme con el pecaminoso que rebalsa de amor por mi?

Mil demoños, me voy para mi casa. Después de todo, los italianos ya estamos bastante mal parados con la imagen de mi estúpido fratello colgado de las pelotas del macho patatas. No creo que algo vaya a cambiar por mí. Igualmente a mi nunca me toman en cuenta, si la mayoría de nuestros jefes se lleva bien con Feliciano porque el maldito norteño tiene mas dinero y poder que yo. Siempre fue así. ¿Algo va a cambiar porque yo este encerado cociéndome el coco? No, por eso vuelvo a mi casa. Se van todos a joder, solo quiero volver a ver al bastardo de Antonio feliz porque volví a sus brazos!

Ya quiero verle la cara de contento al muy idiota. Es mas, ya estoy imaginando la escena con él rogándome que no me vuelva a ir nunca mas y diciéndome hasta los limites de lo insoportable lo mucho que me extraña. Por supuesto que se va a comer bastantes puñetazos en el estomago pero él sabe que yo me hago rogar. El maldito me conoce, sabe que aunque sea un condenado cabrón en el fondo tengo la autoestima por el piso. Si, soy como una jodida quinceañera pero necesito que me recuerde mil y una vez cuanto le soy necesario.

Tome el tren hasta las afueras de Roma, donde vivo. No me extrañaba que el bastardo estuviera revoloteando dentro de mi casa, pues yo mismo le di la llave. Siempre le pongo la misma excusa.

_Cuida de mis plantas_- le dije antes de partir. Como siempre, no es más que un mensaje sin transmitir que le envió, porque lo que en realidad quiero decirle es "espérame en casa que volveré".

Llegue a la puerta de mi vivienda y me quite la mochila del hombro. No tenía muchas cosas dentro, pues solo me llevaba lo imprescindible cada vez que me marchaba. Pero maldición, la jodida mochila era un agujero negro. No encontraba las llaves.

Escuche el ruido del piso de madera crujir y Alce la vista hacia el piso superior. En la terraza que lindaba mi habitación, mi estúpido hermano se asomaba a mirar el horizonte ¿Por qué rayos estaba aquí? Maldición, seguramente vino a dormir conmigo por alguna niñada suya. No era nada raro que cuando el macho patatas lo dejara solo se acordara de que tiene hermano el muy inútil. Encima de todo andaba desnudo en la terraza mostrándose como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Agradecí el momento de lucidez que tuve al elegir esta casa para vivir. De haberme ido al centro como me recomendaba mi jefe, seria todo un escándalo explicar a los vecinos y turistas estas situaciones. Baje la vista, dispuesto a meter la llave, subir e insultarlo por ser tan descuidado, cuando escuche la voz de Antonio y me paralicé.

Volví a mirar hacia la terraza. España, también desnudo salió a abrazar por detrás al idiota de mi hermano. Se me detuvo el corazón. No era de extrañar que la maldita perra acaparadora de atención que se hace llamar fratello mío se este lanzando sobre la gente …pero Antonio…Antonio. Nunca crei..que..yo ..no …creí que fuese capaz.¿ Donde se le habían metido las frases cursis que decían que yo era el único especial? ¿Dónde rayos?

Quería, con unas ansias asesinas, entrar a sacar a escopetazos a la parejita de idiotas. Lo castigaría de patadas en el culazo al bastardo sonriente de Antonio y arrastraría de los pelos a la puta de Feliciano. Cazzo, que estoy seguro de que Dios entendería mi ira y no terminaría en el infierno. Pero no podía mover un musculo. Estaba helado, lo único que se movía en mi eran las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro. Lo único, porque estaba seguro que mi corazón había dejado de latir.

_-Les hare pagar por esto_- me dije a mi mismo mientras en sigilo, volvía a tomar mi mochila y me escabullía por detrás de casa para no ser visto por los dos malditos que estaban en la terraza. Alcance la calle para dirigirme, al lugar más detestable del universo. Me revolvía el asco pero yo prometí que me las pagarían. Odio con todo mi ser ir a Alemania pero ahora mas odio le tengo al traidor de mi hermano y al mentiroso de Antonio.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Alemania**

Para mí, el trabajo y el esfuerzo son los pilares del éxito, por eso siempre procure ser un ejemplo de responsabilidad, no solo ante mis ciudadanos sino también en frente a las otras naciones. Nadie podía negármelo, tras perder dos guerras mundiales y soportar infinidad de altibajos, mi economía seguía siendo una de las más estables de Europa. Sentía una gran presión por hacer bien mi trabajo porque de mi dependía la estabilidad local y extranjera.

Estaba en mi escritorio, muy concentrado, calculando los balances mensuales cuando entro Feliciano. Me saludo alegremente y me dijo que me extrañaba mucho. Comenzó a contarme las idioteces que le ocurrieron de camino a mi oficina. Ni siquiera levante la vista para prestarle atención, sabía perfectamente todas las banalidades posibles que venia a contarme. Si no eran gatos, era por la pasta, o alguna chica que vio por el camino o algún partido de futbol o cualquier idiotez que ocasionalmente se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me moleste en explicarle que estaba haciendo algo realmente importante, pues dudaba que entendiera. Solo me limite a hacer odios sordos a la conversación. La prioridad era terminar el informe del que llevaba meses trabajando.

-_Luddy, Luddy ¿Qué te parece?-_ se acerco a mi, abrasándome por la espalda y obligándome a pausar mi tarea.

_-¿Qué?-_dije de mala gana, solo quería terminar mi tarea

_-vee ¿que te parece si salimos a comer esta noche_? _Hace mucho que no estamos juntos_

_-dormimos juntos y siempre andas revoloteando alrededor mío-_ dije sin pensar, mi mente estaba cien por cien enfocada en terminar mi labor

-_pero quiero hacer lo que hacen las parejas de novios..ya sabes salir a cenar, ver alguna película, divertirnos un rato-_Me lo quite de encima y seguí tecleando las cifras en mi calculadora. Seguía mirándome, en silencio, creía que por fin había captado que estaba muy ocupado. Sin embargo, volvió a arremeter con sus cursilerías.

-_Ludwig..¿me amas?-_ me miro con cara de perro mojado, esperando que le recite, cual Romeo a Julieta, un monologo de cuanto lo amo.

_-somos novios ¿eso responde tu pregunta?-l_evante la vista y lo mire fijamente. ¿porque siempre molesta con esas preguntas? Ya sabe que lo amo pero tiene que aprender a respetar cuando estoy ocupado.

_-pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras_- siguió insistiendo- _últimamente trabajas demasiado y nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros_

-_tu también deberías trabajar igual que yo. No se como rayos eres una potencia mundial._

-_para eso están mis hermanos Luddy_- sonreía- _las finanzas se las dejo en manos de Milán_

_-pues yo no pienso molestar a mis hermanos con trabajo que no les corresponde-_Feliciano ya me estaba cansando ¡cuando terminaría esta conversación?

_-No hay que avergonzarse de pedir ayuda. Solo te pido esta noche para salir, vamos Luddy_

_-¡Nein! Te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer y pienso terminarlo. Olvídate de vaya a molestar sin sentido a mis hermanos y desde ya te lo aviso que no pienso ir a ningún lado-_ En serio, me estaba enojando cada vez más. Odio cuando me presiona así.

_-¿Por qué eres así? No nos vemos mucho y cada vez que quiero hacer algo especial a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo_

_-Te lo digo por última vez-_suspire ,buscando paciencia-_Estoy trabajando en esto hace meses. Haremos todo lo que quieras una vez que termine_

-_No quiero esperar otra semana mas, Ludwig. Quiero que hagamos algo como pareja_

_-¡Basta Veneziano! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Vete a molestar a tus hermanos o a quien se te de la gana! ¡Déjame en paz!_- dije con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Feliciano, después de la centésima vez, por fin capto el mensaje y se fue de mi oficina.

Esa noche no durmió junto a mí. Seguramente se fue a casa de Romano, como cada vez que estoy trabajando y no quiero que me molesten. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido esto? No sabría precisar el número pero la cantidad era numerosa. Lo amo, tanto que mataría por él si fuera necesario, pero odio que interrumpan mi trabajo. Quizás sea el choque cultural entre nosotros o tal vez sea el ritmo de la cotidianeidad, pero no nos estamos llevando tan bien como antes, por lo menos del punto de vista de Feliciano. Rayos, todo el tiempo anda reclamando atención y cariño cual niño de preescolar a su madre .A veces se vuelve tan insoportable con sus reclamos que me saca de quicio y agradezco que me deje unos días solo. Sin nadie que se cuelgue de mi, aprovecho para dormir tranquilamente…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mire complacido las carpetas perfectamente archivadas y señalizadas. Mi trabajo estaba terminado. Se los entregue a mi jefa y volví a mi casa cuando la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Ni bien abrí la puerta, un silencio de sepultura me dio la bienvenida. Se sentía extraño llegar y que nadie me estuviese esperando. ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía a Italia? ¿Cuatro o cinco días? No, creo que este es el sexto día. Deje mis cosas en mi habitación y fui a ducharme.

¿Debería al menos llamarlo verdad? Pero no sabia que decirle. Seria algo como "Hola Italia, te ignore durante seis días pero ahora que termine mi trabajo extraño tu compañía". No, eso sonaría demasiado horrible. Me haría parecer que solo quiero que seamos novios cuando a mi me conviene. Nada más apartado de la realidad. Lo amo y lo necesito. Quiero acercarme a él pero a veces no puedo evitar alejarlo.

Debe ser por el stress, pero últimamente me sofoco con facilidad cuando quiere que le abra mi corazón. ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar todo? Parece tan lejano el tiempo en que había juntado el valor para confesármele y empezamos a ser novios. Todo era color de rosa. Yo me desvivía por el y cada tiempo que tenia libre la pasábamos derrochando amor. Era muy feliz, correteándolo por la playa o simplemente viajando con su _Lambretta_ por la montaña.

Con tal solo verlo mi corazón se alegraba. Eso no ha cambiado, pues su sonrisa es la fuente de alegría de mis días. No podría soportar vivir sin el pero a veces tampoco puedo soportar vivir con el. La rutina y el stress acabaron con el romanticismo que antes rebozaba en í al carácter que tenia antes de conocerlo. Ya no le digo al odio que lo amo ni le propongo una escapada al fin del mundo, pero Dios sabe que lo amo con todo mí ser. En silencio, pero lo amo. Quiero decírselo, quiero decirle tantas cosas ..pero él sigue presionándome por afecto y las palabras nunca terminan de salir de mi boca.

Vuelvo a mirar de reojo el celular. Pronto van a ser las 10 pm. Me prepare la comida. Reí inconscientemente al ver que ponía la mesa para dos. Me siento solo y extraño la compañía de mi morocho. Daria la mitad de mi vida para que pudiera leerme el pensamiento y se diera cuenta que lo amo. Tal vez así dejara de presionar y suplicar amor y yo dejara de sentirme incomodo y molesto.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-

El timbre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Seria Italia? Lo más probable, volvería sintiéndose tan solo como yo, pidiéndome perdón. Los dos nos arrepentiríamos de la discusión y haríamos el amor. Nos amaríamos apasionadamente olvidándolo todo ,por lo menos hasta que vuelva a tener una tonelada de trabajo y el stress y las obligaciones vuelvan a hacer que me encierre en mi mismo y lo ignore nuevamente. Corrí emocionado a recibirlo y me lleve una gran desilusión al comprobar que era Romano.

-_Macho patatas, necesito preguntarte algo_- me dijo el malhumorado italiano- _así que déjame pasar y escucha con atención-_El muy enano se invito solo a pasar al living y se sentó en mi sofá. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y parecía que había estado llorando. Fui a la heladera y agarre unas cervezas. No soy el mejor consejero pero se muy bien que mi amada bebida era el mejor quitapenas del mundo.

_- Dime bastardo patatero, ¿tu qué harías si encuentras que tu novio te engaña?-_ Como supuse, la conversación no había empezado y ya se iba por el tacho. Abrí una lata de cerveza y comencé a beber

_-¿España te engaño o tu a él?-_ Ninguna de las dos cosas me sorprendería, puesto que Romano era tan amoroso como una cobra y al español se le iban los ojos fáciles atrás de otros traseros.

-_Estúpido patatero, responde lo que te digo cazzo! Y además ¿quien te crees que soy? ¿Una jodida prostituta que va repartiendo su culo con cualquiera?-_ Viéndole la cara de enojado y el tono de ira en su voz, era de sospechar que España era quien le había metido los cuernos.

_-¿ Seguro no quieres ir a ver a alguien que este mas a pecho con estos temas? Quizás Francia o mejor aun ¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana que viene de visita mi bruder_?- Por mas que tuviera ganas de ayudarlo, que por supuesto no las tengo, no creo que sea el mejor para aconsejar sobre temas amorosos.

_- No quiero hablar con tu estúpido hermano albino ni con el come baguette de Francia. Cazzo! ¿tan difícil es la pregunta? Solo imagina que el inútil de mi fratello te engaña ¿tu que harías?-_ Me dijo, perdiendo la corta paciencia que tenia. Me maldije a mi mismo por haberle abierto la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Ahora tenia que conversar con el, sino seria mucho peor y no estoy para aguantar griteríos.

-_Si Feliciano me engañara…-_ni siquiera podía pensar en esa posibilidad. Es mas, ni siquiera me daba la imaginación para elaborar una imagen mental donde otro hombre que no sea yo este tocando a mi amor, a mi precioso tesoro. Italia era mío y solo mío, mataría antes de dejar que las asquerosas manos de otro toquen ese bello cuerpo- _supongo que..le cortaría las manos al infeliz que se atreva a meterse con mi novio_-La cara de Romano se volvió blanca como el papel. Era muy gracioso, tanto que le hubiese tomado una foto.

_-maldición, pensé que me dirías..nose, molerlo a golpes e insultarlo pero …¿cortarle las manos? Eres un maldito sádico_- La verdad no se para que pregunta si no le gusta la respuesta. Le pase otra cerveza y otra y otra. Cada vez decía más estupideces, al punto que ya no era capaz de hilachar una frase. Yo también me emborrache, la falta de Feliciano y la deprimencia de la conversación me obligaban a seguir tomando, esperando que ese momento acabe y que mi amor entre por la puerta, alegrando mi vida nuevamente….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero mis oídos sentían el ruido de la habitación. Me dolía la cabeza. Intente despertarme. Mire de reojo m mesita de luz. Estaba en mi habitación. Que extraño, no recordaba haber subido a dormir. Intente incorporarme. Al pararme, descubrí que estaba desnudo. Más raro aun, yo jamás me acuesto sin mi piyama.

Baje al piso de abajo para tomar un café. Al pasar por el living, encontré mi ropa tirada por el sofá y muchas latas de cerveza que cubrían el suelo. ¿porque mi ropa estaba en el sofá? Algunos recuerdos de ayer comenzaban a entrar en mi cabeza. ¿yo estaba hablando con Romano verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

Desde el baño, la puerta se abrió y apareció Lovino. Parecía que recién terminaba de bañarse. Muy enojado, me tiro una toalla para que me cubra.

_-Ya que estas levantado, ábreme la maldita puerta así me puedo largar de este asqueroso lugar_- me recrimino.

_-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-_mi cabeza seguía doliendo y no entendía nada.

-_Tuvimos sexo, idiota_- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza incapaz de comprenderlas.

_-Mientes_-fue lo único que atine a decir .No quería creerlo, me había revolcado en las sabanas con el hermano de mi novio¿Cómo?¿porque?

_-Ojala mintiera maldito-_seguía gritando- _Si te sirve de consuelo yo también me estoy muriendo del asco-_ No, esto no estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a mi Feli después de esto? ¿Cómo le explico que la pasión que le negué durante tres meses la volqué en una noche con su hermano? ¿Qué hago?

Agarre mis llaves y le abrí para que se valla. Me dedico un ultimo gesto de disgusto con el dedo antes de marcharse. Busque apoyo en la pared y lleve mis manos a la cabeza.¿que hago? ¿Cómo le explico esto a Feliciano?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, la verdad no pensé que iba a gustar este fic. Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo, porque si, Feli va a tener que enterarse de todo esto . **


End file.
